All Together Now
by Ohio Is For Lovers
Summary: Sequel to Nirvana and Tarrant Up Above. Alice and Nirvana have rescued Tarrant, but Alice finds herself more torn between Tarrant and his brother Taylor. With Alice's arranged wedding coming up, Alice has to figure out her feelings before it's too late...
1. Chapter 1

The horses burst out of the gates and sped away from the sounds of Black and White warfare. Both stallions, the horses had no saddles, only reins, and they had the build of race horses, the types of horses perfect for a quick getaway.

The horses galloped away, steadily putting distance between them and the Castle of Crims, where the Red Queen, Iracebeth, and her right hand Knight, Stayne, clashed with the forces of the White Queen, Mirana, Iracabeth's sister.

Unknown to both armies, the people they were warring over were steadily making their way back to the Hole. On the first horse, the brown stallion who was playing up slightly, was Alice Kingsleigh, Mirana's Champion who had slayed the Jabberwocky. Her blonde hair streaming behind her, and her blue eyes shut tightly, she had made her way to Crims to save her best friend.

In front of her on the horse was her best friend, Tarrant Hightopp, the Mad Hatter, who'd they's just rescued for The Red Queen. His battered top hat somehow remained on his head no matter what he was doing, even riding, it remained stationary.

On the black horse, her orange hair streaming behind her, little of the black hair dye remaining, was Tarrant Hightopp's little sister, Nirvana, who had been killed in a Jabberwocky attack, but had inexplicably woken up a week ago, alive and well. She shared the same eyes, hair and skin as her brother, but was less prone to mood swings, and more prone to violence.

And behind Nirvana, also on the black horse, was Tarrant's twin brother, Taylor, who Alice had only met the day before. Taylor, Alice mused, had all the same habits as Tarrant, but was less eccentric then his brother. Somehow, he was more _normal_ then his brother. But that wasn't always a good thing, Alice corrected herself. Sometimes normal people were the most boring.

Alice was nearly going crazy trying to get the bickering family to co-operate. Most of Tarrant's family had disowned him, for reasons unknown to Alice, and Taylor and Nirvana were nearly always feuding, arguing and fighting over this. Although, Alice added to herself, they had worked together back in Crims.

Remembering Crims, Alice felt worried. Tarrant had turned on them, and attacked both Nirvana and Taylor, but had then rescued Alice and now they were on their way home.

What was more, Alice was clueless as to why he had done that.

Oh well, she thought. I guess I'll figure it out later.

The horses galloped on.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's eyelids gradually became heavier and heavier as the sun fell in the sky and the horse began to slow. The wind had settled for a moment, and the sun was making one last desperate attempt to shine, reflecting off the sparkling snow that lay underfoot, untouched and white.

The rhythmic rocking of the horse didn't help Alice's attempt to stay awake, and by the time the horses had slowed to a plodding walk, Alice's eyes were closed and she was asleep.

The horses finally stopped, but Alice still felt herself being shaken. She forced open her eyes to see Nirvana smiling at her from the ground. "C'mon, Alice. We're gonna stop here for the night." Nirvana helped Alice off the horse, who looked like he was about to collapse, and brought her over to a pile of wood, where Taylor was attempting to start a fire. Alice sat down in a space cleared of snow, her back to a tree, and watched as Taylor struggled to produce sparks. Nirvana rolled her eyes. "Amateur," she snapped, snatching the flint off her brother, and starting a fire with ease. "That's why you should stick to making clothes."

Taylor made a face. "It wasn't my idea to come charging off to save Tarrant."

By now, Alice's eyes had closed again, and she could only hear Taylor cry out. Nirvana had hit him, she guessed.

There was some crunching of snow, and then Alice slipped into sleep again.

About six hours later, Alice was woken again, only to find Taylor pushing his brother into a tree, and shouting something garbled at him, his Scottish accent thick. Nirvana leapt up, and forced Taylor off Tarrant, pushing him back, and helping Tarrant to his feet. The wind had started up again, and Alice struggled to hear.

"... ashamed of yourselves!" Nirvana was yelling. "What the hell do you think you're doin'?"

"I didn't do anything," Taylor shot back. "He started it."

"Ye sound like infants! I don't care who starte' it! I'm endin' it!"

Tararnt muttered something to Nirvana, and Alice watched in interest as her red eyes darkened even further. "Taylor. You're fighting Tarrant over a _girl_?"

"Oh!" Taylor yelled. "Is that what he told you? He's a-"

_"He's my brother!"_ Nirvana screamed. "And you're not! Now shut up, _before I kill you!"_

Alice suddenly felt ashamed of eavesdropping, but still watched as Taylor limped to as far as away as possible, and Nirvana turned to the Hatter. "You shouldn't le' him get a rise outta ya, T. He's only tryin' to get under your skin." Tarrant shrugged, and Nirvana kicked a stone into the fire, muttering several unladylike things, before coming over, and crouching beside Alice, who promptly pretended to be asleep.

"You can stop pretending, Alice." All traces of her accent was gone. "I know you're awake."

Alice said nothing, and eventually Nirvana sighed and settled down for sleep as well.

**Margaret watched as her mother and Lady Ascot pored over the plans for the wedding, and sighed, before deciding to speak up. "Shouldn't we find Alice before continuing with the plans?"**

**Lady Kingsleigh sighed. "No, Margaret. You know your sister. She is probably out somewhere, avoiding me."**

**Margaret sighed. "If you say so," she sighed. **

**"I do," her mother said firmly. "Now, white or red flowers?"**

Alice swung herself off the horse a second time, looking at the inn Taylor had suggested for their resting spot. Nirvana raised an eyebrow. "We're supposed to stay here?"

"Yes." Taylor said, handing the horse to the stable boy. "Why?"

Nirvana considered the rotting heap of wood mistakenly labeled as a building. "No reason."

Taylor shrugged, and led them into the building, where he arranged for three rooms. Alice looked in interest around the interior. Huddles of men gathered around tables, often playing cards, and almost always with a tankard of beer in front of them.

"A room for the girls," Nirvana said, handing her brothers a key each. "And one each for the boys." They went along to the rooms, passing rotting doors, and filthy walls. Nirvana unlocked their door, and ushered Alice inside. "Our palace for the night. Not."

Alice looked around, aghast, at the room they were expected to sleep in. The mattress was infested with insects, there was broken glass all over the ground, and all of the furniture had been smashed. "Maybe we should share the boy's room?"

Nirvana sighed, looking around as well. "Nope. Tarrant's depressed and Taylor would be flirting with you all night." She pulled a blanket out of her bag, and rested it on the ground. "Looks like we'll be getting very little sleep."

"I have to agree with you," Alice added, sitting down beside Nirvana. "Do you know any stories?"

Nirvana raised an eyebrow. "Plenty."

And she began.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Before I can tell any stories, I have to tell you about our history, and my life.

My brothers were born before me, about four years by Up Above time. They never did get along. Taylor was more reckless then his twin, but he spent all his days looked up in his room studying. We hardly ever saw him, and we were happy like that.

We grew up with the princesses, and they were our best friends. Back then, Iracebeth had a normal head, and Mirana didn't quite glow like she does now, but they were essentially the same people. Mirana was always quieter, and Iracebeth was the leader of our little group.

The princesses never paid attention to the fact that we were lower born then them. Maybe that's why we became friends. All I know is that they were my best friends, other then Tarrant of course, since I can remember.

Whenever we played, we teamed up, and it was usually myself and Tarrant against the princesses. For all their royal blood, the girls were always ready to mess around, and often we would come into the castle and bring mud absolutely everywhere. The workers didn't mind, though. Everyone adored Mirana and Iracebeth, although Tarrant and I were treated with suspicion and distaste.

Mirana was always a skilled potioneer, and she loved to sing, while Iracebeth could play the most beautiful music. We would make up songs, and Mirana would sing them for us. Tarrant, of course, was a dancer, but I preferred to stay out of the spotlight, although everyone told me I should act.

"Why?" Alice asked, the first time she had spoken since the story had begun.

"Tarrant always told me I could make anyone believe a lie I'd told," Nirvana said honestly, before continuing.

Of course, our blissful existence couldn't last, and when we were still quite young, our father and the current King called Tarrant and I to the King's study. I can still remember his words to us.

'You must choose a profession. Your parents cannot afford your upkeep for long if you do not help.'

Of course, Tarrant already knew what he wanted to do, and went off to become the Hatter we all know and love, while I was helpless. I had no skills to speak of, and I didn't like the idea of any of the careers my father put to me.

Around this time, Iracebeth became more and more distant, and when Tarrant and I confronted her, she told us that a new friend had told her that she should no longer be friends with such commoners. Her new friend poisoned her mind, Tarrant said later, but Iracebeth had made up her mind, and focused on acting more royal, like a Queen should. Her new friend was not a commoner, and soon became her right hand companion. I never got along with him, even after he rose higher into the ranks of the army and changed his name to Stayne.

Mirana also became more dignified, but she remained friends with us, although she wasn't allowed out to play anymore. Instead, we would meet in Tarrant's hatting room, and sometimes our parents would let us to go out riding together.

I still hadn't decided on a career, and finally it was decided that I should become my fathers assistant, and help him write and paint. He was very improtant, you see, and he really did need an assistant.

"What did he do?" Alice asked.

Nirvana hesitated. "He was a seer. It was he who foretold Frabjous day."


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Alice was asleep, Nirvana rose, and crept along the corridors to her brothers room.

Tarrant was still awake, sitting on the one remaining chair, humming while he put butter into his watch. Nirvana vaguely recognized the tune as one they had created years ago- Twinkle, twinkle, Little Bat.

"Tarrant. What on Earth are you-"

"Fixing the clock," Tarrant told her distractedly, not looking up. "It's precisely two days late."

Nirvana shook her head, smiling, and came over to sit beside her brother, snatching the watch off him, and gazing at it. "You've done even more damage to it now, you idiot."

Tarrant frowned. "Some crumbs must have got it."

"Yes," Nirvana agreed drily. "They must have." She gave him back his watch, and he shook it, holding it up to his ear, and then shrugging. He tossed it over her shoulder, and sound of swearing could be heard outside. Nirvana frowned.

"How are you feeling?"

Tarrant sighed, becoming more like the old him. "Nirvana. I am fine. I told you before."

"You've hardly spoken a word to Alice!" Nirvana objected. "And she didn't mean to forget, you know."

"I know," Tarrant said. "And I don't blame her for that, you know. I really am fine."

Nirvana touched a scar over his eye. "Fine? Hardly."

"I am fine. Fabulous, fun, fascinating, Friday, fantastic, fog, f-"

"How can you be fog?"

"It's a saying, Nirvana. Haven't you heard it?"

Nirvana sighed again, and got up. "Tarrant. You are absolutely crazy."

"Crazy." agreed her brother. "Mad, barking, nuts, deranged, insane, demented."

"You're like a walking dictionary, did you know that?" Nirvana smiled. "See you in the morning."

She turned for the door, but then her brother spoke up behind her. "Nirvana. Tell Alice I'm sorry, will you?"

"Sorry." Nirvana said, not looking back. "Apologetic, remorseful, rueful, contrite. Don't worry, I'll tell her."

She left.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm outta here," Taylor announced the next day as Nirvana and Tarrant saddled the horses.

Alice looked at him questionignly. "Why?"

"I've wasted enough time on thhis pointless quest," Taylor replied sharply. "And I'm sick of everyone sidding with Crazy over there." He pointed to Tarrant, who acted like he didn't hear him as he continued to work.

Nirvana spun around and glowered at her brother. "Shut up, Taylor! No ones making you stay! So just leave if you want to!" She stared at him, daring him to argue.

Taylor shrugged. "I'll see you later then. No chance of you coming with me, then?" he asked Alice.

Alice hesitated, glancing between Taylor and Nirvana. Taylor had been the one to cheer her up, make her smile for the past fory eight hours, but then again, she knew Tarrant, and Nirvana obviously was a nice person...

"I'm sorry Taylor. I'm staying."

Taylor nodded. "Thought so." He turned, and walked leisurely and calmly away from the inn, back the way they'd come the night before.

Nirvana said nothing, just threw herself onto the horse. But Tarrant turned to Alice.

"Thanks for staying." he whispered.

XxX

The horses clattered into the Kingsleigh's stable yard, and Alice slipped off carefully with the help of the Hatter. Her legs were weak from riding all day, but she was happy to be going back to Underland, finally.

"There you are, Alice!" a voice called, as Mrs. Kingsleigh hurried up. "There you are, dear. Everyone's waiting."

"For what?" Alice asked curiously.

"For a surprise, you see-" Mrs. Kingsleighs voice died. "Who are your friends?"

"I'm the tailor," Nirvana jumped in. "I'm making the wedding dress."

Mrs. Kingsleigh nodded. "Very well then. Just hurry up!" She hurried back to the house, no doubt to attend to her friends, and Aice turned to Nirvana.

_"Wedding dress?"_

"Isn't it obvious?" Nirvana asked, with a nervous glance at her brother. "Today is your engagement party."


End file.
